Faction Backgrounds and Biographies
=''The Beginnings of the Assembly''= ''Part One- The Founder'' Doctor Albert Arthur Overbuild Born- November 17th, 5253 A.W. Died- Birthstone- Topaz Doctor Overbuild, known to his friends as Albert, is simply speaking, a genius. He’s no cliché genius; he doesn’t think badly of those with weaker minds. In fact, he devotes his time to helping those less fortunate grow to have stronger minds. When he was young, he always loved to play with little gadgets. He did many notable accomplishments in his teenage years, including personally manufacturing his very own rocket, at the age of twelve, and creating the invention he is most widely known for, the Thinking Cap, at the age of sixteen. Unfortunately, the Thinking Cap took too much energy to run, as he couldn’t find an adequate power source. It became very, very expensive, could not be mass-produced, and eventually the idea was shut down all together. He received several scholarship offers, twenty-three to be exact, but he eventually chose the University of Skrios, a colony planet that was known for its educational system back then, but it is no longer known for that now. At this college, he became good friends with Thomas Darkflame and Ricaro Typhonus. Doctor Overbuild graduated from the University of Skrios on June 5th, 5279 A.W. with a PhD in Technology, Creative Thinking, and Science. He then traveled back to his home planet, Fulgore, and founded the Treniem college there, as there was no college on the planet. He quickly became a billionaire from his inventions and the school, which he owned and appointed himself a professor at, teaching science. This is his life up until the beginning of The Journey to the Nexus. Quote- “Imagination is the living foundation and power of all that is possible and impossible in the universe. Quote- “I’ll join your expedition, Ricaro. But just because we’re old friends.” ''Part Two- The Faction'' ''Synopsis'' Assembly is the foundation of the Nexus Force, the faction that creates and builds. They symbolize what the Nexus Force stands for, and what they fight for; they are the goal in mind, they mean the end of the journey. Any member of the Assembly will need creativity to join. If you can never think of anything original at all, this isn’t your place. Another thing many members of the Assembly share is their ingenuity, brilliance, quick learning, and an open mind. They are able to grasp concepts quickly, and while they’re not the best in the battlefield, they are quite talents in designing building and other defensive objectives around the Nexus Force. Defense is their main strategy in a battle, though; when they are protected, they can’t be killed, and if they cannot be killed, their enemy cannot win. This faction is one of the furthest from the Maelstrom you can find. ''Statistics'' -By latest count, these are the statistics of the Assembly. Number of members- 417 Engineers- 203 Summoners- 113 Inventors- 101 ''Notable Members'' Doctor Overbuild Mardolf the Orange Rusty Steele Meldric Steamvalve Autumn Helix Coalessa ''Notable Achievements'' Constructed the entirety of Nexus Tower. Built all race stations around the Nimbus System Harnessed the power of the Imagination Nexus =''The Beginnings of the Sentinels''= ''Part One- The Founder'' Duke Micah Jake Exeter Born- June 15th, 5287 A.W. Died- Birthstone- Moonstone Duke Exeter, known to his friends as Micah, and his inferiors and acquaintances as Duke, has forever seen it as his task to help those in need. It is the code of his family. He took up fighting at a young age; already rivaling his father’s skill in fencing by the young age of seven, he had a natural talent for pretty much anything physical. His personality was one of utter determination, though sometimes that fell over into hardheadedness. Born on the planet Vigilem, he is a descendant of the first guardians, who founded the planet. Around a thousand years ago, though, the planet Vigilem faded out of known existence, becoming a shadow in the background. Around five hundred years after that, once they were practically gone, in terms of the knowledge of the other planets, historians began to realize that they had lost an entire planet. Now hidden, the people of Vigilem kept more to themselves, occasionally venturing out to other planets, but never revealing the location of the planet. Very few people still know of the location of the planet, the most notable being the space pirate, Hael Storm. Micah was raised in secrecy. On his barren planet, he grew to have an affinity for the moon, always looking through textbooks in his free time to find more information on it. As he grew, he became old enough to become a full knight at fifteen, and then he was crowned a Duke at nineteen by his parents, so he could take care of the palace while they were away. This is his life up until the beginning of The Journey to the Nexus. Quote- “Believe in your strength without abusing it. Acknowledge strength in others without fearing it.” Quote- “I’ll give you the Imagimeter. But only on condition. I get to pilot the ship.” ''Part Two- The Faction'' ''Synopsis'' The Sentinels are the guardians of the Nexus Force. Focused around battle, chivalry, honor, respect, and bravery, these are the best of the best when it comes to purity. Only the purest of heart will be found among the Sentinels, and only the greatest fighters. Any person looking to join the Sentinels will need on trait the most, though: determination. The training is rugged and hard, sometimes going on for twenty hours a day. No one without the desire to really stick it with the Sentinels will make it through training. Sentinels must be able to make hard decisions, and think on their feet, especially in the midst of battle. They concentrate the most on defense; keep the Maelstrom away from the Nexus Force. While the Assembly harnesses the Imagination, the Sentinels safeguard it. ''Statistics'' -By latest count, these are the statistics of the Sentinels. Number of members- 623 Knights- 274 Samurai- 233 Space Rangers- 116 ''Notable Members'' Duke Exeter Commander Beck Strongheart Melodie Foxtrot Theo Balfour Xeno Blueblade Sergeant Bronson Jarls ''Notable Achievements'' Set up defense systems around all planets of the Nimbus System. Cleared the path the send help to the Ninjago Ruins on Crux Prime. Set up the training system for new recruits to the Nexus Force. =''The Beginnings of the Venture League''= ''Part One- The Founder'' Captain Hael Sparrow Storm Born- May 18th, 5271 A.W. Died- Birthstone- Emerald Captain Storm is only really ever referred to as Captain by his crewmates, when he has them, and his to his underlings, which he doesn’t have many of. Hael’s past is mostly a mystery; it’s unknown as to where he was actually born, only when, as we know his age and he loves big birthday parties. This is as much as we know of his life, shortened to fit restrictions. As a young man, around twenty-two years old, Hael began his path into the life of a space pirate. He found out that he sincerely didn’t like to pay for stuff, and he found a crew, joining it quickly. As he rose in the ranks of the crew, they pulled off their first raid, and the adrenaline, Hael describes, was pretty much overwhelming. He now says he couldn’t get enough. Then they stole their first ship, and began exploring. Hael became an expert at orienteering and fencing while aboard this small, pirated vessel. He also grew to have an extreme love for exploration and adventure, preferring it over thieving, though he enjoyed both. After a while of travelling with his crew, he officially made himself their captain after their old captain died in an extremely dangerous raid, which Hael had failed to be at, due to a preoccupation. About a year after he became captain, he decided he wanted to go solo for a while. He stole the ship that now strikes fear into many names, the Pathfinder, from a scholarly trading line. It was a smaller and more maneuverable ship than his old one, and he left his crew behind. This is his life up until the beginning of The Journey to the Nexus. Quote- “Exploration be truly the essence o’ Imagination.” Quote- “Ye should’ve done yer research, mate. I’m a pirate!” ''Part Two- The Faction'' ''Synopsis'' The Venture League is the faction that takes risks, the one who’s always running ahead. General traits of the members of this faction would be daring, hardheaded, competitive, dismissive of danger, and usually a good sense of humor. A new recruit aspiring to join the Venture League will need to be able to adapt to his surroundings easily. The Venture League is all about exploring new things and places, so members need to be able to fit in to easily. These people will be the ones who are the life of the party. They’re very daring, and it’s very difficult for them to resist a challenge. While the Assembly colonizes new worlds, and the Sentinels safeguard them, the Venture League is the very foundation of the colonization process. They discover the new worlds in the first place, and scout them out to see if they’re safe. The number one rule of scouting out new planets: “If there’s no oxygen, we’re not going to live there.” ''Statistics'' -By latest count, these are the statistics of the Venture League. Number of Members- 409 Buccaneers- 173 Daredevils- 160 Adventurers- 76 ''Notable Members'' Captain Hael Storm Renee Tombcrusher Sky Lane Johnny Thunder Velocity Lane Wenn Wuzzit ''Notable Achievements'' Discovered Crux Prime. Set up the first camp on Gnarled Forest. Developed the racing system. Category:Timeline of the Umbra Imperium